Sugar
by asdfghjklaaaah
Summary: Dress renda-renda? Cek. Bando super kawaii? Cek. Lip gloss keluaran terbaru? Cek cek. Sakura sudah siap. Onesided!SakuSasu, Pre-KakaSaku AU


Dress renda-renda? Cek. Bando super kawaii? Cek. _Lip gloss_ keluaran terbaru? Cek cek.

Sakura berjalan keluar kamarnya dengan percaya diri. Heelsnya mengetuk-ngetuk sepanjang tangga dan perhatian orang-orang di meja makan memelesat tertuju ke arahnya. Deidara menganga. Sasori tersedak. Suasana yang tadinya riuh mendadak tentram sejahtera.

"S-sakura?" Deidara mengedip dua kali. Diikuti Sasori. Diikuti Obito yang baru mampir lewat pintu belakang untuk nebeng makan.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Sasori, berusaha kalem padahal hatinya ketar-ketir melihat adik tersayang yang manis abis. Matanya mengamati Sakura dari atas ke bawah, "Pagi-pagi kok udah cantik?"

"Beneran cantik?" Sakura bertanya balik dengan sumringah. Ia memutar badannya agar yang lain bisa menilainya depan belakang.

Obito mengacungkan jempol, "Cantik gila."

Sakura mengibaskan rambut sebahunya. Hidungnya kembang kempis karena dipuji. "Kalau gitu aku pergi dulu ya, _niisan-tachi_ ~"

"Sebentar. Kamu belum jawab pertanyaan Sasori-danna."

Obito menyetujui dengan mulut penuh, "he-em."

"Eeeeh..." Sakura cemberut. "Aku udah telat, _niisan_. Kalau mau tanya-tanya nanti aja. Bye~"

Sang gadis merah muda melesat keluar sebelum ditanyai lebih jauh. Sasori tertegun. Deidara mengangkat bahu. Obito masih makan.

"Obito," panggil Sasori. "Telepon Kakashi. Suruh dia buntuti Sakura, aku khawatir."

"Dasar _siscon_."

"Berisik."

.

.

.

Sugar

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Onesided!SakuSasu, Pre-KakaSaku

.

.

.

Sakura terengah setelah berlari dari stasiun ke tempat janjiannya dengan seseorang. Ia mengecek wajahnya lima menit sekali pada cermin saku yang dibawanya, dan bersyukur karena _make-up_ -nya tak luntur oleh keringat. Ia sudah terlambat hampir setengah jam dan setahunya orang yang janjian dengannya paling tidak suka dengan keterlambatan.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun, maaf. Udah lama nunggu?" Sakura membungkuk beberapa kali dengan wajah gusar dan merah. Oh-Tuhan, pasti buruk sekali wajahnya sekarang.

"Kamu terlambat tiga puluh dua menit empat puluh detik setengah," balas Sasuke sambil memutar mata. Tangannya melipat, terlihat jantan dan keren sekali di mata Sakura.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura, tak ada lagi yang bisa ia katakan selain itu.

Sasuke mengecek arlojinya dengan penuh perhatian, lalu berpaling ke arah Sakura dengan wajah datar. "Jadi, apa yang mau kamu omongin?"

"Eh—itu... itu..."

Sakura baru ingat tujuannya datang kemari. Ia datang untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

"Itu... ano... ehm... Sa-sasuke-kun," Sakura menunduk, memainkan ujung bajunya seperti yang sering ia lihat pada gadis-gadis di film yang mau menyatakan perasaannya. "Em... Itu... err..."

Mukanya semerah tomat. Mungkin sebentar lagi naik level jadi tomat busuk.

Sasuke menatap arlojinya lagi, "Ya?"

"Aku... aku... Sasuke-kun... itu..."

"Apa?" Sasuke greget. Ekspresi _cool_ nya berubah jadi jengah luar biasa.

Sakura tambah grogi. "Aku..."

"Cepetan, Sakura. Aku sibuk."

Sakura menarik napas, memantapkan mentalnya yang sebesar kacang hijau. "Akusukasamakamukamumaugakjadipacaraku?"

Sang Uchiha bungsu terdiam sebentar. Mencoba mengurai kalimat super cepat yang dilontarkan Sakura seperti sebuah kode misteri.

Untunglah otaknya jenius.

"Oh," respon Sasuke pendek.

 _Oh? CUMA OH? GITU DOANG? Anjir._

"Jadi, Sasuke-kun," Sakura memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke. "Apa jawaban kamu?" tanyanya meminta kepastian. Setengah berharap, setengah pasrah.

Sasuke tersenyum. _Oh sial dia ganteng banget._ Sakura melayang bahagia. Karena senyum itu ia yakin kalau Sasuke pasti menerimanya. Sasuke pasti—

"Maaf."

 _Eh?_

"Aku gak bisa."

Sakura mencelos. **Jleb.**

"Aku gak suka cewek."

 **Jleb. Jleb.**

"Apalagi cewek kayak kamu."

 **Jleb. Jleb. Jleb. Nyes.**

Sasuke meninggalkannya tanpa perasaan. Sakura mewek sepanjang jalan. _TIDAAAAAKKK!_ Batinnya perih.

Ia duduk memeluk lutut di trotoar. Sulit dipercaya ditolak rasanya sesakit ini. Sakura tak peduli kalau ia dilihat orang yang lewat. Ia mau bunuh diri saja.

"Hei, Sakura." Seseorang menepuk bahunya. Sakura sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, tapi tidak menoleh.

"Sakura, hei. Ini aku." Orang itu menyodorkan sapu tangan padanya, tapi Sakura bergeming. Sambil sesegukan ia menengadah, menemukan sosok Kakashi yang tersenyum padanya.

"Kakashi-san!" Sakura menerjang pria itu, memeluknya dan kembali menangis. "Kakashi-san, hiks..."

"Sshh..." Kakashi menepuk puncak kepala gadis itu dengan lembut. "Udah udah, Sasori bakal kalang kabut kalau kamu nangis kayak gini."

"Tapi Kakashi-san... huhuhuhuhu..." tangisan Sakura makin deras. Kakashi adalah teman Sasori yang paling dekat dengannya dan bisa membuatnya nyaman. "Aku ditolak hiks... aku ditolaaaak..."

"Gak mungkin orang secantik kamu ditolak. Orang itu pasti dihajar Sasori kalau bertemu."

"Tapi aku ditolak huhuhuhu... Aku ditolak Sasuke-kuuuun..."

"Sasuke?" Kakashi tiba-tiba menghela napas. "Jangan Sasuke. Dia _brocon_."

" _Brocon_?" Sakura tak mengerti istilah itu, tapi tangisannya berhenti. "Apa itu _brocon_?"

Kakashi menjawil hidung Sakura gemas. Kalau Sasori yang melakukannya, pasti ia sudah babak belur sekarang (karena dihajar Sakura, pastinya). "Gak usah tahu. _Eyeliner_ kamu luntur tuh."

Sakura tersentak. Ia panik tapi Kakashi malah tertawa. "Sini," ia memegang wajah Sakura dengan tangan kirinya, dan mulai mengelap wajah Sakura dengan sapu tangan yang tadi disodorkannya.

Ngomong-ngomong, mereka masih ada di trotoar jalan loh.

 **Omake**

"Sasori, lihat ini."

Sasori sedang mondar-mandir di ruang tengah ketika Obito menghampirinya sambil membawa laptop. "Aku lagi _browsing_ sesuatu pas nemu ini."

Obito memperlihatkannya sebuah video. Mata Sasori membulat saat ia melihatnya.

Seseorang merekam sesuatu yang ia lihat di jalan, dan meng-uploadnya. Itu video Kakashi sedang membersihkan wajah Sakura yang terlihat habis menangis sambil tersenyum.

Nama videonya : _Sweet Couple_

Sasori membanting laptop.

 **Owari**

Sasuke nyebelin gila /tendang Sasuke/ /dibunuh Itachi/

Judul gak nyambung sama cerita, tak apalahahaahahahaha /ditonjok

Yang gak tau istilah siscon atau brocon, cari aja di internet muahahahahahaha xD

Fic ini pelampiasan saya, jadi maklumin aja kalo aneh haha xD

Review?

-red


End file.
